jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bottomless Pit (1998)
The Bottomless Pit (1998) was an old animation by Jagex that was listed as a game... It was a never ending animation of a spinning pit. It would display a series of messages, each with a delay of around 5 seconds at the bottom of the screen while an animation of falling into endless darkness was shown, and then the messages would start over once they were all displayed. There was also a seamlessly looping sound of a falling noise The Bottomless Pit is no longer available on the Jagex website. However it can be found at http://www.jaswin.net/pit.html. If you would watch The Bottomless Pit for long enough, you would discover that it actually tells you cheat codes for various Jagex games, but those who would use the cheat codes would not have their scores saved to the high scores table. This was the second version of the bottomless pit, the first being The Bottomless Pit (1997).it's still possible to watch thre real version in the archive but you will need the luck and and old pc is requiered it's a strange fact but it's true also the bricks are placed horizontal and not vertical like the fake version and its a lot faster it's turning more around it's also kinda larger and from the andrew gower e-mail starting the transcript will change totally from the fake version also the andrew gower e-mail part is not in the fake version. Transcript Jagex Limited Presents THE BOTTOMLESS PIT! You are now falling down a genuine bottomless pit It's a long way to the bottom Because it's bottomless In fact jumping down a bottomless pit is a BAD idea A VERY BAD idea! There's no way out now You're falling down and down and down further and further at least you're not going to land on anything hard because you won't land did I mention that this is a BOTTOMLESS pit? still falling it's getting pretty boring isn't it? you'd better get used to it, you have an ETERNITY after all... Mu-hahahahaha This pit took a long time to dig But it was worth the effort Let this be a lesson to you. You should never jump down strange pits You're still falling This pit was programmed by Andrew Gower Feel free to send me an email whilst you wait Email: andrew@jagex.com It is a proven fact that jumping down pits is bad for you bottomless pits, doubly so. You are falling You will continue falling! Mu-hahahahaha laughter You are STILL falling when I said this pit was bottomless I wasn't lieing Deeper and deeper and deeper Down and down I'll let you know how to earn free-money, no catches as soon as you reach the bottom of this pit does that sound fair? Has the sound driven you mad yet? Every pit should have a genuine continuely falling sound I daresay this pit is very good for annoying your neighbours!! I hope you have the volume nice and loud by the way you are still falling it's a very repetative pit isn't it? you have to bear in mind that by now you are falling very fast so you can't see much detail anyway I daresay you've reached terminal velocity anyway Are you still reading this? Wow!! Well done! You must really like bottomless pits I bet you get bored eventually though after a few years maybe by which time you will have gone totally insane! Hmm still no sign of the bottom Perhaps if you wait just a little big longer... After all a bottomless pit would be impossible! Or would it? The only way to find out would be to wait forever And I doubt you have that much time spare In case you haven't noticed You are still falling! and just to make things more interesting you are spinning as well After all, I wouldn't want this pit to get boring That would be just terrible! Since you have waited this long... Here are some cheat codes For various JAGeX games Outpost 31: Press * for lots of lives Outpost 31: Hold / for more speed Goldmine: Press * to skip levels Meteoroids: Press shift+[ for invincibility Meteoroids: Press shift+] to skip levels Meltdown: Press shift+[ for lots of lives Meltdown: Press shift+] for more speed Using a cheat disqualifies you from the hiscore table None of the other games have cheats And giving password lists here would take far too long You haven't stopped falling yet Perhaps this pit is bottomless after all! Could this message be bottomless as well? You do realise that the longer you fall down this pit The harder it will be to climb back up! It has been pointed out to me that This pit can get pretty hypnotising! Some people just can't stop falling For your own safety you should stop now! There's really nothing more interesting to see Here is an email I receieved, which attempts to explain this pit: A bottomless pit is really bottomless But it isn't nothing What is nothing? Nothing can't be something Because something is anything not nothing But nothing must be something Or else it wouldn't be anything Even though we call it nothing . . . Well I think I'm even more confused than before And I was pretty confused to start with Have you noticed that this pit is getting quite warm now? Perhaps you are approaching the centre of the earth! But if that happened you would stop falling And whilst the pit would still be bottomless You wouldn't keep falling for eve Like I originally promised I can see this could be a slight problem Luckily this is a 'magic' pit Perhaps you are just getting hot Due to air friction Stands to reason really You are still whizzing down the bottomless pit Falling down towards certain... Well falling down anyway If you ever reach the bottom Be sure to let me know! Oh, I forgot, it's bottomless... Well even though the pit is bottomless This message isn't So it's starting again now... . . . . (It then repeated itself..) Category:Old Jagex Software